In Need of a Miracle
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: Samus, Zelda, and Peach are three best friends who have been through a lot to get to where they are now. However, with problems with men, issues, and drama, will Samus be able to find the man for her and the men for Zelda and Peach with minimum effort? The women are in the need of a miracle, in the best way. But will they be best friends forever? Will they achieve happiness?
1. Prologue

In Need of a Miracle:

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locals is entirely coincidental. **

**Prologue**

* * *

It was here, with her two other friends that she could be in no better place. Tanning on her mini boat in the Long Island Sound, the warm late-spring air running through her hair, none of it was comparable. She pulled up her sunglasses and blinked one lazy eye open to check on what Zelda and Peach were doing. Peach, being the daredevil that she is, was laid out on the prong of the boat, holding a sun reflector to her face. Zelda was splayed out right smack in the middle of the medium sized boat, slathered white with sunscreen from head to toe.

Poor Zelda always appeared to get sun burnt no matter how high the SPF she put on her skin was. She desperately wanted to get tan for her boyfriend Luigi, who she felt would open up more if he saw how beautiful she could be. "You're always beautiful, Zels. You don't to prove that in order to 'keep' a boyfriend, y'know?" Peach would always say, and Samus had to admit that it never convinced the Hylian woman at all. It just made her even more self-conscious.

"Come on, Sam, why does your house have to be such a commute to get to? It takes me like, forty minutes to get here with the traffic blaring and the cars spewing exhaust," Peach whined as she lowered the reflector, looking at Samus.

Samus huffed, her bosom moving with the breath. "We talked about this already. This is my life, not yours. You can't complain, Peach. You love this area and my house as much as I do."

"I know but..." Peach trailed off, knowing she was beat. She would always beg Samus if she could live with her because the bounty hunter's house was 'ginormous' and was 'the perfect place for friends to stay at and live.'

"Shudup, trying to get some doze time here," Zelda grumbled as she flipped over onto her back, undoing the bikini straps.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Samus muttered, a wry smile on her thin face. "So tell me, Peach. How's it going with you and Mario?" The Metroid Bounty hunter sat up with a small grunt, feeling comfortable.

"Did ya have to ask?" the Mushroom Princess queried, looking positively bothered now. "We are just bored! I mean...like really bored!"

"Can you explain?" Samus asked, brushing her blonde bangs from her cerulean blue eyes. She sometimes hated how extravagant Peach made her ordeals and issues sound. However she loved the woman to bits and waited for her to elaborate, like a good friend should.

"Well...we are always doing the same thing! I mean, he always complains that he was more occupied when Bowser would kidnap me. Then he had something to do!" Peach almost growled the last word, her face scrunched up in annoyance. "Now we just sit in our apartment and nothing exciting ever happens." The Princess stood up and stretched, her foot precariously close to the edge of the prow.

"I need a miracle to happen!" Peach suddenly exclaimed, throwing her thin arms out into a flourish for emphasis. "Something exciting to make us both enjoy ourselves.."

"So go to the beach. You two have never gone there in the span of time you've been together," Zelda mumbled as she itched a scratch between her shoulder blades. "I'd recommend going to WildWood or Sea Bright."

"You know how Mario is about going out to public places like that!" Peach had that whiny tone in her voice again. "He is just overly aware of who he is and doesn't want to cause trouble."

"Yeah, and he doesn't feel overly aware, as you say, when you two go out to eat now, huh? Then he's as happy as a slinky on an escalator," Samus pointed out, and Zelda's body began to move with silent giggles.

"That's because he's stuffing his face. He doesn't have to think about anything else," Peach defended and Samus sighed.

"Look Peach, either you go to the beach with him, or start planning things to do, or you could just tell Mario that you and him are done."

"I could never tell him that! Suppose he tried to get revenge on me?" Peach gasped, as if what Samus said was blasphemous. "Besides, I love him too much to let him go just like that."

"Then do as Samus and I keep telling you; go to the friggen beach," Zelda said and the Mushroom Princess muttered inaudibly under her breath, settling back down on the prow again, which the bounty hunter and the Hylian ignored.

"How are you and Luigi doing anyway, Zelda? Disregarding the...um...trivialities going on lately," Samus asked, wanting to change the subject. Peach began to perk up again; she was glad the subject was now officially changed.

"Well...we are doing good," the Hylian replied vaguely, letting Samus know instinctively that they weren't doing good at all. At Samus's look her body tensed as she turned around to gaze at her.

"Do you guys do anything exciting to keep the love strong, unlike Peach over there?" Samus asked, feeling somewhat bored.

"Hey!" Peach protested. "I thought that this conversation wasn't about me anymore!"

"Yeah, we do. I mean, we have the occasional dispute...but he always makes it up to me by buying me chocolate or something." Zelda turned back away and relaxed again.

"Omigod! That's so cute!" Peach squealed, her baby doll blue eyes lighting up considerably. "He's such like a dream man, Zeldie! Like come on! How could you not want to stay with a man like that?"

Samus rolled her eyes, shaking her head in a small movement as a sigh blew out of her mouth. She touched her skin to find it was warm now, like a piece of toast just out of the toaster. Samus smiled at the image, a low 'mmmm' sound coming from her.

"What are you thinking about, Samus? A hot date with a super sexy man?" Zelda asked, turning back over onto her back, winking at the Metroid Bounty Hunter.

"No, you are way off, Zelda," Samus said, and had to stifle a smile. Every chance her friends got they tried to tease her, since she was the only single one of the bunch. This made her think about whether or not she'd find the man for her. The one who would console her when she was down, or pick up the pieces if she blew apart from girl issues.

_That's just a stupid fantasy. Only girls think of something like that. Not women, _Samus thought snidley, feeling somewhat pompous.

"And besides, if I ever was thinking about something like that, I don't think saying 'mmm' has anything to do with it. I was thinking of warm toast, a much different thing than a hot date."

"Oh Samus, you are just so silly sometimes," Peach giggled and Samus couldn't hold back a smile of her own from appearing. No matter how flawed she, Zelda, or Peach were, they could always find a way around it and still love each other as friends.

_One day, _the bounty hunter vowed. _We three girls will be in our paradise, with no problems, drama, or fraudy men to bother us. And I aim to get us there soon._

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Should I continue this Drama/ Romance story? Let me know with a review :D. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Samus POV

In Need of a Miracle

**Disclaimer: Same as in the Prologue. **

Chapter One: Samus

* * *

A ceiling fan spun on low speed above in the room, sending some circulation to alleviate the heat in the air, despite it being nighttime. The room itself was quaint and just the right size with a twin bed, adorned with three decorative pillows and a small white stuffed bear, right under the window, which overlooked the Sound. Next to the bed was a computer table where Samus was, seated in her rolling chair. She typed quickly on her computer, trying to find the second part of the drama that she was watching for free.

Just as she was about to click on a potential site her Nokia phone bleeped the sound that told her she had a new message. She sighed before picking up the crappy phone, seeing a text from Peach, saying, OMG What should I do? I feel ready to burst into tears. :((

"And this is what I get for buying a phone like this," Samus muttered, knowing she couldn't text back due to the fact it was a call only phone, before dialing Peach's number. She could receive all the pictures, texts, videos, and emails she wanted on it, but she couldn't send a text back; it infuriated her sometimes.

"Sammie! I just don't know what to do and I feel so confused and sick of it all!" Peach's babble of a sentence blasted Samus's eardrums the second the Mushroom Princess picked up the bounty hunter's call.

"What's the deal?"

"Oh Samus, Mario and I just had another fight about how bored we are again!"

"Ugh..." Samus groaned softly, rubbing her eyes in exasperation. Then audibly she asked her, "Peach, is Mario there right now?"

"Um...yeah, he's in the other room. Why are you asking for..." Her voice trailed off as she realized Samus's intent. "No! That would be too embarrassing! You don't have to speak to him! Please don't, he's really steamin' mad!"

"Then what the hell do you want me to do?" Samus inquired, feeling exasperation. "If you don't want me to speak to him straight out, then why are you calling me?"

"You're the love guru, Sammie! Help me somehow!" Peach replied, a frantic tone in her voice, and Samus could just imagine Peach fluttering hr hands in a desperate and dramatic display.

"I think you need a breather from that stuffy apartment. Tell you what," Samus paused, fixing the phone under ear. "How about you come here to my house? I bet Mario will welcome the fresh breath of air if you left the house for a few hours or so."

"So he can get time to miss me. That's smart thinking Samus! I can just imagine him pining for me when I leave!"

"Yeah, he'll just assume that Bowser kidnapped you again, that's all." Both women giggled at the inside joke before Samus continued, "Though I bet he will most likely know where you decided to go anyway."

"Oooh oooh ooh! Maybe we should have Zels bells come over too! It could be a ladies night and we could just watch movies and talk! Omigod! Let's do it!" Peach suggested, a happy expression in her voice.

"I'll call Zelda in a little bit to let her know of the plans."

"No Sam, I'll text her. You have done so much for me and I must repay you!" Peach said and Samus knew that the Mushroom Princess was going to keep it up until Samus agreed. It was typical of Peach; needy at times, but always paying back what she owes.

"Fine, Peach. See you in forty-five minutes."

"Yes! I love you, 'mmwaah!'" Peach kissed into the phone before hanging up, leaving Samus with a dial tone. Samus stared at her phone before shaking her head and closing it, putting it on her counter. She shut her computer screen off with a quick push of the power button before leaving her room, closing the door and turning the light off behind her.

* * *

Peach arrived at Samus's house in Long Island in an hour with an excited and smiley Zelda in the passenger seat of Peach's white Hyundai Azera. Samus came out the front door to greet them after turning on the front lights. Peach squealed as she hurried over to her, giving the bounty hunter a bear hug.

"Thank ya so much, darling, for this! I needed it!" Peach giggled as she pulled away and Samus gave Zelda a hug as well.

"I'm always chop meat, aren't I?" Zelda asked with a mock downcast expression and Peach shook her head.

"No you aren't, girlie. Come 'ere you!"

Zelda giggled as both Samus and Peach play-tackled her, embracing her all the same.

"Okay, okay guys, I get it. I feel the love. I really do," the Hylian princess said in surrender and then the women headed inside where Samus had already set out chips, hot salsa dip, and a fan spread of movies on the same table in the Living room.

Samus's house opened up immediately to the Living room upon entering, where an HD T.V rested and a long sofa faced it. A picture of Samus, Zelda, and Peach on their first cruise seven years ago hung over a nearby fireplace. Other various pictures such as Peach's engagement picture and Zelda's first date with Luigi were placed about the table where the T.V. rested on, showing of happy times.

To the left was a small hallway before it opened to the kitchen, and past it was the four guest rooms and Samus's room, complete with three bathrooms.

"Yes! Did you buy A Walk to Remember like I asked a month ago?" Peach queried excitedly whilst hopping up and down as she walked.

"I have, Peach. It's right there on the counter with the others because, if I know you, you would be asking me about it anyway. Seriously though, why do you like that movie? It's freakin' depressing from what I have heard," Samus said as she went over to dip a chip into the salsa.

"Peach has a wit for romanticism," Zelda replied. "The woman always begs for me to put on sappy love stories that I end up complaining about halfway through whenever she comes over my house."

"But A Walk to Remember isn't very sappy at all. It's..." Peach paused, trying to think of a good word to call it. "Unsappy!"

"I don't believe that's a word, sweetie. Besides, all the romantic movies you pick out always involve two people who get together at the end of it all," Samus pointed out with a smirk as she scooped another chip with salsa, putting it in her mouth.

"That's how love begins!" Peach said defensively, going over to pick the movie up possessively into her arms.

"And how it sometimes ends..." Zelda muttered dramatically, making Samus splutter with amusement and a few bits of the chip in her mouth sprayed out onto the table. The Metroid Bounty Hunter covered her mouth and ran to get a napkin while Peach and Zelda watched her, giggling.

"Uh oh spaghetti Os! Sammie had an accident!" Peach chimed in a sing-song voice and Samus wiped her mouth before returning to the Living room again, wiping the table clean with a paper towel.

"All right, so decision time. I already know that Peach wants to watch A Walk to Remember, but what other movies do you two want to watch after that? Do you want to watch," Samus paused as she went to pick up the pile of movies she laid out for choosing. "The Dark Knight Rises, Borat..." "Vedy nice!" Zelda called out, trying out her impression of Borat's voice, making the women giggle.

"...Ted, The Life of Pi..."

"Oooooh, The Life of Pi was so sad!" Peach said with mournful tone in her voice, her eyes bright now with sadness.

"Stop interrupting me," Samus replied in a mock annoyed tone. "Now we have Taken 2, The Hunger Games, or..." Then the sound of Peach's ringtone, Can't Get You Out of My Head, began to play, making Samus's teeth grind together.

"I'll be right back," Peach said before picking up the phone, a nervous expression on her face. "Hello?" she said as she headed into the kitchen, making both Zelda and Samus know exactly who was calling her.

"Where am I? I'm at Samus's. ...no...I won't. Well I just figured that you needed space and everything, Mario and honestly I just didn't feel the need to stay in the house for another minute straight." The sound of Peach's voice carried out of the kitchen and Samus rolled her eyes before saying to Zelda, "Which one do you want to watch?"

"Borat!" the Hylian princess fired back quickly, earning a snort from the bounty hunter.

"Why? We watched that movie about twenty times by now."

"It's funny though! Fine, you know what? We will watch The Dark Knight Rises then. Christian Bale was like, ungodly hot in that movie."

"All right then. Finally something different for once," Samus remarked and went to put the other movies away in the DVD shelf next to the T.V. Once she came back over to Zelda, Peach was walking back into the Living room.

"So we decided to watch The Dark Knight Rises after A Walk to Remember, Peach," Samus told her and Peach nodded, gripping her phone in her hand. The look of distress on her face was evident.

"What did Mario say?" Zelda asked her dusky blue eyes blinking slowly, as if she was calculating a solution. Peach waved a hand. "Oh, he just wanted to know if I was coming home soon and if I wouldn't mind if he ordered pizza. That sort of thing."

Samus narrowed her blue eyes at the Mushroom Kingdom princess but didn't say anything and took the movie from Peach's hands, which she hadn't let go of since she first saw it.

"I'll get the popcorn now Samus. Which do you guys want, kettlecorn or movie theater butter?" Zelda asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"Kettlecorn!" both Samus and Peach called out and then Samus said, "Who gave you permission to make food for us? You don't live here!"

"Uh, yeah I do, remember? You adopted me?" Zelda bantered back, an obvious smile in her voice.

"Hey! I thought you said that I live here, Sammie!" Peach protested, making all three women laugh.

"All right, change of plans, you both live here. Kay?" Samus said and Peach nodded her head like a bobblehead doll.

"Yay!" she squealed as she jumped onto the light tan sofa, cuddling with a pillow and crossing one leg over the other, while Samus went to put A Walk to Remember into the DVD player. Popping sounds could soon be heard from the kitchen as a sweet smell began to waft from down the hallway.

"This is waaay better than being stuck in my house with Mario! I mean seriously, a girls night is so much more fun!" Peach remarked and Samus nodded, taking the remote, turning on the T.V., and waiting for Zelda to come back with the popcorn. The commercials for other movies started up after a brief message about plagiarism and Samus groaned, fast-forwarding them all until she came to the movie start screen.

By that time Zelda began walking back into the Living room, holding a large bowl of popcorn for them to share.

"I can't wait to taste that kettlecorn! You bought Oville Redenbacher's brand, right?" Peach asked Samus as she bounced up and down on the sofa.

"Of course, I only buy the best for my girls," Samus said making Zelda and the Mushroom Princess smile.

"Awww! Sam is sooo sweet! Isn't she, Zelda?" Peach asked with a coo in her voice and Zelda nodded.

"Yes she is, Peach. Yes she is."

"All right, let's go. The movie starts now, and Peach this better not be too sappy or I'm shutting it off whether you like it or not," Samus warned as she got up to shut the lights and Peach nodded.

"You'll love it, you'll see." She had perfect conviction in her words and Samus snorted inwardly before pushing the play button. Once the movie began Peach began to watch it with rapture, her attention focusing only on the T.V. Zelda began to smirk the first time she heard Landon begin to speak and see how his life was during the course of the movie. However Samus and Zelda could silently agree that the beginning of the movie was messed up and somewhat unrelated to the story itself. That kid in the beginning didn't deserve to be left in the water, abandoned by his friends.

Then, once Landon began to get closer to Jaime, even Zelda began to become interested. Samus continued to watch it in indifference and then, when the climax of the movie happened, she felt her eyes go wide. At this point Peach was sobbing, using the pillow as a comfort to hold onto.

"Ohmygoddess..." Zelda trailed off tearfully once the movie ended, wiping away a sole tear from her face. Samus felt her mouth go dry, not expecting that kind of ending for a romance movie at all. What she was expecting was a scene where the characters either get married and live together, or get back together and take care of their kids like a family unit. The movie revamped up the thoughts of finding a man she could stick with and she hastily waved it away mentally, knowing it was childish to romanticize over nothing.

"How was that Samus?" Peach asked after getting her emotions under control, her eyes still red from crying.

"It was different," she replied, not wanting to reveal how she actually liked this particular "romance" movie as she turned the lights back on again. Zelda sniffled before rubbing her eyes and stretching. The popcorn bowl had been empty long before the middle of the movie played and the Hylian princess got up to put the bowl in the sink in the kitchen, relieving Samus of the task.

"Now we will watch The Dark Knight Rises and then, girl talk," Peach said as she blew her nose in the napkin she was given. Samus nodded and took the movie out of the player, putting the next movie into it.

"Here, take this. You could watch it with Mario one day. Perhaps watching this movie will open up his soft side." The Metroid bounty hunter gave Peach the DVD and she looked up at Samus, eyes hopeful and shining.

"You really think so? But...this is your movie. I mean..." "No Peach. Basically it is yours because you were always pestering me about buying it. Take it," Samus interrupted her and Peach took it, a smile returning to her face again.

"Thank you, Sammie. I have to repay you back twice now," the Mushroom Princess said and the blonde-haired bounty hunter shook her head.

"Don't bother, Peach." Then to Zelda, who was just walking back into the Living room to sit back on the couch. "Ready for movie two?"

"Born ready, baby!" the Hylian princess replied, and Samus smiled as she pressed the play button on the remote.

* * *

Once the movie was over Samus began to clean the dishes, prompting Zelda and Peach to sit in the kitchen as they began their talk.

"So what did you and Mario fight about? Samus, inquiring minds, and I want to know," Zelda asked and Peach seemed to slump in her chair.

"There's no way out of this subject for me, right?" the Mushroom Princess said dejectedly and Samus paused in her cleaning, turning to Peach.

"Nope. We want to hear what happened. You can't just leave us out in the rain without an umbrella, you know? So you have to tell."

"Ugh...fine... Mario and I were fighting about how we can't really see eye to eye anymore."

"Which means?" Zelda prodded.

"It means we were yelling about how different we really are and possibly that..." Her voice began to grow soft. "...that we may not be compatible anymore."

"That's nonsense and you know it, Peach," the Hylian called out, her palms slapped the hardwood table for emphasis. "Look, you and Mario may just be having a falling out now. There's no reason to be worrying about that. You and Mario have been going out for what, four years now?"

"Five," Peach whispered, her tone almost sounding like a moan of pain.

"Five, okay. So you and him are bound to go through some turbulent times. That's why it's important to keep the love alive with new experiences, hon."

Samus had the fleeting feeling that Mario and Peach were heading right into the gutter and that she would have to be there to be the crying shoulder at the end of it all. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she turned back to her cleaning, pretending to be worried about a paramecium sized stain on a spoon.

"But what am I going to do!? Sammie!" Peach whined and Samus turned the hot water off, turning to face Zelda and Peach as she took off her hot water cleaning gloves.

"What you should do is listen to us and either face him with his crap, or just try to make things better," Samus said and, knowing Peach would ask again what to do, she quickly added, "I think you both should go on a road trip, just you and him, to a romantic spot or something like that. Then you can ask him if he really loves you when you guys arrive there."

"But the gasoline prices are soo high!"

"I'm not asking you to drive halfway around the damn world, Peach. You could possibly take him out for a walk in Central Park, or maybe just get the hell out of your apartment. It's so small it's enough to make anyone blow their top off."

"Yeah, Samus is right, Peach. Just listen to us all right? We are your girls and we will always be there for you. Repeat that," Zelda said and Peach echoed in a dull tone, "You are my girls and you will always be there for me."

"There you go! Just repeat that mantra over and over and you'll be fine," Zelda said and smiled, clapping her hands.

_Always the peacemaker,_ Samus thought wryly as she watched Zelda calm Peach down and convince her to see the bright side. _She has never failed in lifting up someone's spirits. Maybe that's a reason why Luigi loves her and is always so nervous around her._

Peach was soon smiling again and the crisis was averted for the time being. However, once Zelda and Peach left at one thirty in the morning Samus's previous thoughts returned to her. The house was quiet, save for the ticking of her wall clock and the lapping of the water in the Long Island Sound.

Once Samus headed to bed all she could think of was what may happen to the three of them as time passed. She wished that they would be out of this funk soon. Samus shut the lights and climbed into her bed, snuggling up under the sheets and closing her eyes. The bounty hunter hoped, before her dreams took her, that tomorrow would be a better day. Then she thought no more and was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Still want more? Awesome! Then you shall receive! :D If not, then that's fine. Thanks for reading the first chapter! **


	3. Zelda POV

In Need of a Miracle

**Disclaimer: "..."**

Chapter Two: Zelda

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes to find the sunny summer sun shining through her window, fluttering its rays on her face. She sighed and rolled over to find that her phone was blinking its white light, indicating a message. The Hylian princess expected the text to be from Peach, but instead it was from Luigi: Hey love. Just texting u to say good morning and happy birthday. Where would u like to go for dinner tonight Zelda? It will be my treat. Let me know when I come over in ten to fifteen minutes.

"Oh, my birthday is today? Silly me! It appears that I have forgotten," Zelda giggled to herself as she stretched and woke up her muscles. Then she remembered that she had never told her friends it was her birthday either and laughed again.

_I guess Luigi has forgiven me about my outburst last week. I still feel bad for yammering to him about being so nervous in public with me..._

Then her phone began to blare out Kelly Clarkson's Catching My Breath and she flinched at the loud sound, her phone making a vibrating sound on the table.

"Could that be Lou?" Zelda inquired aloud, then when she saw the caller I.D she immediately picked it up to hear a bad audio copy of 'Happy Birthday' play on the other line before cutting off at the 'How old are you now' part.

"Happy Birthday Zeldie! OMG! Like, what are you going to do for your birthday? Are you going to be going out with Luigi? Or are you going to spend it in solitude, or are you going to..." "Peach, calm down!" Zelda was practically laughing now. "It's just my birthday, there's no need to get all stir-crazy about it."

"I know...but now you are twenty-three! Twenty Three! And I'm so excited! You don't understand! My best friend is now a year older; that has to call for something, right?"

"See here Peach, all I am going to do is go out to dinner with Lou. Nothing too crazy," Zelda said and Peach made a swoon-like sigh on the other side of the line.

"He's such a dear, Zelda. I can already guess that you both got over that problem last week and forgave each other. I wish Mario and I were..." Peach trailed off as her bubbly tone ran away from her tone.

"Now hold up, don't be so glum. Remember to breathe, right? I told you that last night in the car when we left Samus's and you gave me that sad face. How is Mario by the way? Still not on good terms?"

"Um...well..." Peach stammered and Zelda could just see Peach fluttering her hands in a way to try and explain. "He has...cooled down if that's the phrase to use. I mean, we are still refusing to talk to each other and he like, sleeps on the couch now so maybe he may be trying to help bring things down again."

"Well, then at least you won't have to be kept awake by a vibrating uvula." Zelda could just imagine how loudly Mario snored and the thought instantly gave her an earache. She recalled when Luigi told her about how when Mario was younger he would always try to impersonate their father at night. It appeared now that Peach may or may not get a good nights sleep, depending on how she took to Mario's separation.

"True, true, darling dear," Peach giggled and Zelda felt a smile pull her thin lips up and keep them there. The Hylian princess always enjoyed it when people were happy around her; then she knew that she could relax. Any sadness or negative emotions would make her tense and overly perceptive.

"Hey listen, Peach. Did you get to speak with Samus yet since last night?"

"No...I just woke up now to wish you happy birthday. Like, seriously, my hair is all frazzed out and my mascara is just clumpy! And Clumpy mascara makes Peach not happy. Why? You want to plan something again like last night? Ooh oh! Are you planning a second dinner out with me and Samus tomorrow?!"

"Well, Samus is most likely at work now, filing all those heavy papers and being all "Chief Executor" in that police office in downtown Manhattan. Why do you suppose she decided to become chief anyway? I would think that it is a boring job, y'know, just sitting around and doing paperwork," Zelda said.

"And..." Peach drew out the word. "What does this have to do with me speaking with Samus yet?"

"When she comes back from work tonight, give her a call and tell her that I want us to plan something for us three girls next Saturday."

"Wonderful and fantastic idea! Today is Monday, right? Yes! All right!" Peach got right onto the plan, not even giving Zelda a chance to speak. That's when a crash sounded from Peach's line, making Zelda narrow her eyes.

"Uh...Zelda, I gotta go. Loveyoubye!" Peach babbled in fright after a moment's hesitation before abruptly hanging up the phone, making Zelda hold the dead quiet phone into her hands, her lips pressing into a thin line.

"Mario better not hurt her," Zelda muttered to herself as she placed her phone down and got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes with two slender index fingers before going to the closet to put on her usual attire, the purple and white Hylian dress her mother gave her before she left to come to New York with Link. Now it was just a memento since she hadn't visited Hyrule in four years.

After slipping it over her head and tying her deep almond-colored hair behind her elven ears, she looked at herself in the mirror. Zelda gasped at what she saw; a pale looking woman with slight bags under her eyes and the most horrific thing ever, thickening eyebrows.

"Why doesn't Luigi say anything about it? Or why doesn't anyone say anything for that matter?" Zelda grumbled before picking up her tweezers and beginning to pluck. She knew she could get worked up over her appearance and the thought that Luigi might leave her because she wasn't pretty enough set her into overdrive.

Then her front door began to knock and Zelda swore under her breath, resisting the urge to scream out, 'One minute!' However she knew she couldn't leave her boyfriend hanging outside like that so she groaned and hustled to the doorway, picking up her dress' hemline so as not to trip on it.

She opened the door and saw Luigi's expectant face as he smiled at her, blue eyes glowing, no trace of worry or hesitation in them.

"Sorry I look like such a wreck today, Lou," Zelda said as she let him in and shut the door behind him.

"You don't look like a wreck," Luigi replied, cocking his head at her. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you sweetie." Zelda felt the smile return to her face. Oh, how a compliment from Luigi made her feel at ease with herself again. Now she didn't care if she looked ugly. _Luigi said I'm beautiful, so I am beautiful! _

"S-so...where did you decide we go for our dinner in mention of your birthday?" Luigi asked after kissing her on the lips and Zelda almost face-palmed herself. She was usually on top of things like this, and now she felt somewhat panicked as she began scanning restaurants in her mind to snap out as choices.

"How about...Le Benardin? We ate there six months ago and you liked the Red Snapper dinner," she suggested and Luigi nodded, as if he hadn't thought of a restaurant to take her out to as well in the span of time that the subject had been started. She knew that he was still somewhat tentative around her since last week's drama.

"O-oh, yeah I remember. Yeah, let's go there, Zelda." Luigi flashed her a smile as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck. The Hylian woman hoped that she was being loving enough and, judging by the happy smile on his face, she could tell that she was.

"Do you want anything to eat, Lou?" Zelda asked as she backed away from him and entered the kitchen and Luigi nodded as he followed her before spotting the fruit bowl. He smiled sheepishly before grabbing a clementine and peeling it over the garbage can.

"What time shall we be leaving for the dinner?" Zelda queried as she went to the fridge to take out two eggs and placed them next to the stove.

"Would seventy thirty be good, love? I have a full booked schedule at work from ten 'o clock in the morning till six forty-five tonight."

"Oh, you poor cookie," Zelda said with a sympathizing tone in her voice, coming over to Luigi to ruffle his brown hair. He always took his hat off whenever he entered her apartment, and it gave her the perfect opportunity to muss his hair up affectionately. "Yes, seven-thirty is good. I will write it down on my fridge dry ease board."

Luigi blushed and smiled again as she kissed him on the nose and went to write down the dinner time and place as a reminder with a black marker. Then she returned to the stove and cracked the eggs over a pan, putting the flame on medium.

That's when Zelda's phone rang again from her bedroom and she dashed out of the kitchen to retrieve her phone.

"Peach again?" Zelda asked aloud as she picked up her phone, then she realized that it was Link's caller I.D.

"Hello?" she said and Link over enthusiastic yell of happy birthday made her tense in stunned shock at how loud it was, then she laughed.

"Link! Not so loud while my ears still adjust to morning sounds," she protested playfully and Link made a hearty chuckle.

"How could I forget my girl's birthday today, huh?" Link inquired and Zelda could just imagine a grand smile on the Hero of Time's face.

"You can't forget, I would have reminded you over and over if you had." That was a lie, for Zelda forgot her own birthday was today. _Thank the goddess I have a boyfriend and loyal friends whom keep track of my special events._

"Say no more, Zelda. I got ya covered. How is Luigi? I heard from Mario that he got a promotion at work yesterday." Link had changed the subject and Zelda felt a grand smile of her own appear and brighten her mood.

"My hubby got a promotion? I feel so proud of him!" Zelda exclaimed happily as she returned into the kitchen. Luigi blushed again; he had clearly heard her and scratched the back of his head, as if embarrassed.

_Is that Link?_ the Italian plumber mouthed to Zelda and she nodded, the smile still not leaving her face. Luigi smiled as well and said audibly, "I made sure to keep a lookout on your eggs, love. They will need turning soon."

"Thanks sweetheart," Zelda said and Link replied, "Whoa! I'm your sweetheart now? Take it easy, Zelda."

"No no no!" Zelda giggled. "That is Luigi talking to me. Sorry Link, but you're left out of the love for the moment."

"No problem Zelda. I'm proud of you, Luigi! And your brother is too!" the Hylian hero shouted for Luigi to hear and Luigi responded, "Thanks Link. Tell my bro the next time you see him that I am happy he supports me."

Zelda repeated what he said to Link, who responded, "I will." Then to Zelda. "So what's cooking?"

"How did you know I'm by the stove?" Zelda inquired as she positioned the phone over her ear, taking out the skillet.

"I can smell the food from four miles away, Zelda."

"You are silly, Link!" the Hylian princess said as she flipped both eggs over, the delicious smells of eggs wafting into her olfactory senses.

"I gotta go now Zelda. Happy birthday and tell Luigi that he better treat you to somewhere special," Link said and Zelda rolled her eyes at him.

"I will, bye Link. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday!" she responded and then the line went dead.

"What did he say?" Luigi asked and Zelda relayed it all to him. The Italian plumber chuckled, shaking his head as he popped the last slice of his clementine in his mouth.

"You sure you don't want anything else to eat besides the clementine, Lou? I feel bad when you do this every morning," Zelda said and Luigi shook his head.

"Nope, I'm fine Zelda. I only wanted to drop by as I always do before I head out to work. Which I should be doing right now."

"Oh, Lou!" the Hylian woman pretended to whine and Luigi chuckled before coming over to her to kiss her softly.

"I'll be seeing you tonight, babe. Wish me luck with my new position at work," Luigi murmured as he drew away and Zelda caressed his cheek before kissing him one more time.

"Good luck. I'll be waiting for you tonight, Luigi. I love you."

"I shall be waiting until I get out of work to spend the night with you. I love you too, Zelda."

Zelda smiled and embraced her boyfriend one last time before seeing him out to the door. Once the door closed she rushed back to check on her eggs, which looked very much like the way sunny side eggs did in restaurants. She breathed in the smell deeply before turned off the flame and taking out orange juice, a cup and a plate, as well as a fork and butter knife.

As soon as she sat down with her eggs, seeing the smoke curling its shape upward as it rose, the Hylian princess sighed and thought that her life couldn't get any better or worse than it was now. After forking a piece of her eggs in her mouth daintily whilst wiping her lips afterward she heard the door knock four times.

_Is that Luigi again? Could he have forgotten his hat here? _After a quick inspection of the kitchen she remembered that Luigi had his hat tucked in his overalls when he arrived today. _Then who's at the door?_

More insistent knocking sent her into a flurry of dress, hair, and woman as she bolted to the door and opened it to see Peach's distressed face.

"Peach? What are you doing here, woman?" Zelda quirked an eyebrow and Peach huffed, indicating that the Hylian princess let her in to the room.

"I am so sick of him right now! Like, it's not even funny!" Peach exclaimed as soon as Zelda shut the door.

"Mario again?"

"Yes, again! You know that bang you heard on the phone earlier? Well I walked out of my room and saw, you know that vase when you first walk into my apartment? Well it was on the floor, smashed, Smashed!" Peach's voice began to rise as Zelda led her into the kitchen, prompting for the Mushroom Kingdom princess to sit across from her.

"That was my grandmother's vase! She GAVE it to me before I left with Mario for New York. It was an antique vase that had been passed down many generations to be handed to Me. I was supposed to hand it down to my grandkids when I have them! I literally felt like puking and bawling at the same time when I saw it on the floor, broken and dead! And you know what he says as soon as he sees my face? Guess what he says!"

"I don't know, Peach. What did he say?" Zelda asked before she poured orange juice in her glass and forked another large piece of her eggs, feeling worried.

"He said we could just 'crazy glue it' back together! Like, you have got to be friggen kidding me! Crazy glue!? I can't! I just can't!" Peach slammed her hands on the table once, then twice before covering her face and trying to breathe deeply. "Crazy Glue..." Now her tone sounded as though she had been strangled.

"Let it go Peach. I'm sure Mario didn't mean to do that on purpose. Did he apologize?"

"No, he just mumbled something as I tried picking up the vase pieces and saving them without cutting my fingers open to gush blood."

"How badly was the vase broken?" Zelda queried after taking a drink of orange juice. Peach looked up from her hands and gave Zelda a look.

"All right, so it shattered to gazillions of pieces, am I right?"

"Zelda...you don't understand," Peach moaned as she closed her eyes and rubbed at them, a pained expression on her face. "You never will."

"I can at least try, dear." Zelda put her hand on top of Peach's as an implication of reassurance. The princess's mouth quirked at her touch, but she refused to look at the Hylian woman, looking out the window.

"We have been going through so much crap lately that I...I just can't take it anymore, Zelda, I can't." Peach finally looked at Zelda, the Mushroom Kingdom princess's shoulders and body quivering. Zelda knew these warning signs and got up to embrace Peach just as the first tear fell.

"I mean, I'm trying m-my best...but it always ends in f-failure. Why does it end in failure, Zelda? W-why?" Peach asked tearfully, looking up at the Hylian, black teardrops cascading down her cheeks. Zelda sighed, disentangling herself from the embrace and crouched so she was eye level with her.

"Do you remember that time when I was down in a slump because I felt Luigi didn't really care about me? Remember how I almost broke down in the Blue Fin restaurant on Broadway? You knew how much of a mess I was. You and Samus both. All I did was listen to you guys and I was fine a couple of days later. Sweetie, you just have to learn to embrace the positive. At least these small fights aren't bringing you both to a breakup, right?"

"T-true," Peach conceded and Zelda smiled faintly, wiping a large tear that was rolling down the Mushroom Kingdom princess's face. "But...what if he does want to break up with me? Like...I don't know if I could take that...at all. I love him, Zelda. I really do... I just wish that...things were better between us," Peach said, her voice growing soft as she looked down at her hands, sniffling.

"So...why don't you and Mario go out together, and just get out of the apartment. I know Samus already told you about this, but really, you should, hon. We just want to be there for you, to help you especially. Please take our word and just make it all happen. Or if getting out of the apartment for the day is too much, then why don't you ask him out to dinner tomorrow? Pick your favorite restaurant, so the good food can revitalize you if you go down in the dumps."

"Can you come?" Peach queried, her red eyes blinking at Zelda, mascara smudges under her eyes. Zelda nodded, knowing that she used to be just like Peach a mere year ago.

"I'll come, Peach. Don't worry. If Mario starts acting up, I'll straighten him out for you."

"Thank you Zeldie," Peach said before embracing Zelda, and the Hylian princess knew she did her job when she felt the Mushroom Kingdom royal's face move as she smiled.

Once Peach left, Zelda sighed and rubbed at her temples, feeling fatigued for the first time in ages. _At least I could help Peach. I am going to call Samus later tonight about what happened. It is like she always says, 'You can't leave me out in the rain with no umbrella.'_

Zelda knew that Peach would listen to her this time. The whole time she had been harping about how Mario was arguing with her and how nothing would ever work to fix things would soon end. _Samus would be so proud that I finally pushed the girl to change things and get out of her house. _

Once the Hylian princess cleaned her plate, utensils, and cup, she placed them all in their respectable cabinets and, after checking the closet to see what items she needed, she picked up her car keys. Zelda looked at her refrigerator fleetingly to see the memo she put up for tonight before leaving the apartment to go to her car.

_This birthday of mine is going great so far...right?_

* * *

**A/N: See? Luigi did try his best to be romantic and lovey around Zelda and I think he succeeded quite well. Who else agrees?... Anyone?... No? Aw man...poor Weegee... Anyway, the drama may be at its chokehold right now, but the romance and plot shall truck along after the fourth chapter, okay kiddies? That is, if you still want to continue reading this. Enough from me, now. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! :D Next Chapter shall be up by either Sunday, or Monday. **


	4. Peach POV

In Need of a Miracle

**Disclaimer: "..."**

Chapter Three: Peach

* * *

Peach left Zelda's abode, feeling ready to collapse to the floor and start bawling again. _It won't work, Mario wouldn't even want to go out for dinner with me. Not even if Zelda was there..._

Peach got into her car and fumbled around in her purse, fishing out her smartphone and dialing Samus's number with shaky fingers. She knew that common sense would be to wait until night to call the blonde-haired bounty hunter. But the need was too urgent. The need to hear her other friend and hear another alternative shocked her with its intensity. She couldn't go out on a dinner date with her boyfriend tomorrow, unless she changed her mind later.

She put the phone to her ear, hearing her breathing augment and move at a rapid pace as her emotions stacked up to her throat. Her bosom rose and Peach could feel her eyes sting with a growing wetness.

"Samus!" Peach said as she heard the bounty hunter finally pick up the call.

"Peach." Her voice was tight and disapproving. "Didn't I tell you not to call me while I'm at work?"

"I know...but this is urgent!" she cried as a stray tear rolled its path down her cheek. "I'm doing really bad here, y'know? Like bad! I just went to see Zelda and she told me..." She was cut off from continuing as a bang sounded and Samus swore audibly.

"God dammit Captain Falcon! Must you always be a total spaz!? Get away from my table!" Samus growled and Peach heard an answering retort from the retired racer captain from far away on the other line.

"Look Peach, you understand that I am not allowed to take calls now, right? I am busy with these two idiots and have no time for this. Call me back later, Peach. I'm am about to explode under all this stress." The line then hung up and Peach sat in her seat, her lips half parted. Then she buried her face in her hands and screamed out a wail. She didn't care if the people walking past her car looked in or heard her crying. The Mushroom Princess didn't care anymore.

"Nothing ever works!" Peach exclaimed tearfully, her mascara running down her nose and face again. "No matter what happens I can never have my problems solved!"

She continued to cry until she heard her phone go off again and, with hope fluttering, she expected it would be Samus calling to apologize for pushing her off to the side. She was gravely mistaken as Mario's face and number appeared as the caller I.D on her phone's screen.

Quickly she wiped all the tears off her face, calmed her breathing with little success and picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Have you been crying?" This was the first question he asked. Not, how are you, where are you, or even, how is my darling. Just 'have you been crying.'

"No," Peach replied, hoping that her lie would work. It never did, and she knew it when he sighed, the sounds of the phone moving could be heard as he possibly adjusted it.

"Peach, where are you?" Finally he asked that question and Peach heard a catch in her voice as she answered, "I am leaving Zelda's now."

"Why do you always do that? You always leave without telling me after we fight. I just want to talk to you and maybe get things straight with the vase I broke. Please just come home," he said and Peach felt a sudden burst of laughter bubble out of her.

"So you can tell me to hightail it to Home Depot and get crazy glue, right? That was my Grandmother's vase! Hers! Now it's broke!"

"Peach, I understand that now." His voice was calm, too calm for someone who was in trouble up to his chin. "Could we at least speak it over like normal human beings and have a truce over it?"

"A truce?!" The Mushroom Princess's voice rose an octave at the word. "We aren't fighting a friggen war!" _Although it feels like it is..._

"You know I'm not good with these types of things. Look, I'm sorry all right?" Mario said and Peach felt her lips quiver.

"You didn't say that when you first broke the vase. What would possess you to bump into it? You've walked past that counter for five years and now it suddenly breaks."

"It was an accident, Peach! A damn accident, all right!? You can't go on harping over a little thing. It was a vase. A vase! Does it matter if it was from your grandmother? We can just either glue it together as I said, or throw it out in the garbage. Gluing it is better than leaving it on the counter, a broken mess, right?" Mario's voice rose and Peach sniffed, trying to make it sound as though she was being contemptuous. Again, it failed and Mario sighed on the other line.

"Just come home, okay? I'll be waiting for you then." The line clicked and a dial tone was all that could be heard. Peach clutched the phone as one might clutch their wounded pride before slamming it into her purse and trying to fight more tears.

"Glue it..." she scoffed weakly. "So it can look like shit when it's fixed." She shuddered as the image popped in her head but she had to admit that unless she wanted to keep it as the glass heap that it was, then she would have have to glue it. Mario's advice would have to be trusted for the time being as Peach turned the ignition and started up her car.

"He makes a point, but he should understand how I feel about that vase. It should have never been broken!"

Peach began to drive, and when she finally reached her apartment she parked the car a block away due to there not being any parking spots in front. _Typical..._ Peach thought as she got out of her white Azera and began to walk. The wind tunnel in the area was tamed today and as soon as she reached the apartment doors her hair wasn't as flyaway wild as it usually was.

She climbed the steps gingerly, as if not wanting to let everyone in the building know she was creeping back into apartment like a chastised child. The walls were spray painted with more graffiti derogatives and perverse pictures. No matter how hard the apartment's landlords painted over them, they just kept on coming back again.

The Mushroom Kingdom princess never expected to live in such a dingy apartment as such, but Mario's coins couldn't be converted to U.S. Dollars. This forced them to live off Mario and Luigi's job for money, causing them to pay rent every month in the apartment in order to stay there.

After going up eight flights of stairs Peach finally faced the door to where she lived, room E15. With a small shaky breath she opened the door and her gaze fell on Mario's who was waiting right in the hall.

"Thank you for coming home, Peach," Mario said, a soft tone in his voice as he came over to her, blue eyes glimmering. Peach wanted to brush past him and just go to her broken vase but she knew that it would just spur up another petty argument, another worthless fight that would bring them both closer to the edge.

Instead she sighed and brushed her flyaway hair flat with her gloved fingers. The engagement ring on her right hand glittered like a nighttime star in the lights and it made her sigh with longing. The nights where Mario and she found love and emulated it for the both of them. The promises they made to each other under the stars before their lips touched.

"Do we have the crazy glue?" she asked, a fatigued tone in her voice and she expected Mario to have triumph of high glory in his blue eyes. Instead he nodded sagely, as if praising her wise choice before holding his hand out to her.

_He used to do that back when we were dating casually..._ Peach's mind trailed off as emotion gripped her like a steel fist. _Is the Mario I fell in love with coming back to me again?_

"Come, Peach. We will fix the vase together," he said, his tone gently prodding her. She blinked then, knowing it was the only choice she had, Peach came over and took his hand. She felt his strength pull her as he led her to the kitchen, his gloved hand feeling warm in hers.

"Look Mario... I..." "Shh, don't worry about that right now," Mario shushed her gently. "Let's worry about the vase. I know how much it means to you and I don't want to destroy what we have."

_Just like you do whenever you yell at me for not coming home on time when you want or when my cooking is horrible?_ Peach thought snidely, but she kept that to herself, daring not to say it aloud.

As they walked into the almost cubicle sized kitchen she instantly spotted the Gorilla Glue on the table along with the ten shattered pieces of the once beautiful vase. She stiffened at the sight of it and Mario shot her a quick glance, expecting that she was going to blow up again about it.

Peach didn't and she let go of Mario's hand, going over to the vase and just staring at it, imaging it being back on the counter-like table in the hall, untouched, unbroken.

"You want to glue the pieces together with me, or shall I do it?" Mario offered and Peach wanted to laugh.

"I'll hold the pieces together," she fired back quickly. "You glue them the exact way I tell you, all right?"

"All right."

Peach sat down at the table while Mario unscrewed the Gorilla Glue, getting ready to use it. Peach picked and arranged the biggest pieces together, envisioning the vase perfectly in her head.

As she held the bottom pieces in pairs with stability Mario glued the broken parts together, every once and a while their hands touched. This reminded her of the old days and her eyes suddenly blurred.

"Is something wrong Peach?" Mario asked, concern in his voice as he noticed her hesitation to continue. She shook her head; he was being so concerned and soft to her that she was beginning to get suspicious. It made her tear up because she knew that right after their dispute about Mario telling her to live life more often instead of sitting in front of the television seven months ago that the relationship was severed emotionally in a small amount. It increased with each passing month and Peach hated it. She wanted to go back to when they loved each other and never raised their tone any higher than regular inside voices did.

"It's nothing, let's continue with the gluing, the vase is almost done anyway."

"Peach...just tell me."

"Well," she paused as she sighed a sad sigh. "I want to know if you would like to go out to a restaurant...with me."

"Sure, as long as the food is good." Mario made an attempt to jape and Peach remembered Zelda's words, _"__Pick your favorite restaurant, so the good food can revitalize you if you go down in the dumps."_

Once they fixed the vase Peach lovingly carried it to the vacant table in the Living room, not wanting to put it back in the same spot in the small hallway. In its new place the sun's radiance from the window made the porcelain dazzle to the sight. However when she looked closer she could see the jagged lines where the cracks still existed and made their presence known.

"When are we going to this restaurant? Tonight or tomorrow?" Mario queried as he picked up his supplies for his plumbing service. The Italian plumber went into the workplace later than his brother did due to him being of higher status.

"Tomorrow" Peach replied, looking back at him once. Mario came over to try and embrace Peach or kiss her, but Peach was still staring at the vase, her eyes tearing up again. When she heard the door close behind her the Mushroom Princess knew that Mario was gone.

That night Peach had just confirmed it with Zelda over the phone that the dinner was still on for the late afternoon on the morrow. She sat in front of the T.V., watching the Dr. Phil show; today Dr. Phil was talking to a man who couldn't decide on which of the four women he had raped was fit to be his girlfriend.

It was a very strange and messed up episode, to which the guy broke down on T.V because he only wanted to rape them to let his presence be know to the women. After a few more minutes of the drama Peach switched the channel to Jeopardy and watched as the contestants answered question after question.

Peach wanted to call Samus, but she knew that the Metroid Bounty Hunter as already pissed off at her for calling this morning. She sighed and got up off the couch, leaving the television on while she opened the Yellowpages book in the kitchen and called for Chinese food, not feeling like cooking tonight.

Just then the door opened and Mario waltzed into the room, a peculiar and terrific stink coming off his clothes and body. He knew she wouldn't greet him with that smell following him like a shadow and Mario edged over to the bathroom.

Peach walked into the bathroom as soon after he climbed into the shower and stated, "We are having Chinese food for dinner. I ordered what you always like."

"Peach..." Mario trailed off as he heard her leave and she paused mid-step, waiting. "Are you...still angry at me for breaking the vase?"

"Unimaginably yes," she replied. "But other feelings overcame it." She left the room on that vague note and went to sit down and watch more Jeopardy.

"You made sure to order Wanton soup right?" Mario called from the bathroom and Peach nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"Yeah," she replied back audibly before scratching her left temple, feeling a small pointy bump under her fingers.

"Oh no..." she gasped before jumping off the couch and practically hightailing it into their room, turning on the light. The Mushroom Kingdom princess fluttered her hands as she either made the decision to either pop the pimple and put alcohol on it, or just scrape it off and let it be done with.

She chose the first and ran into the bathroom, grabbing the rubbing alcohol frantically, accidentally knocking the Advil container and a shaving razor onto the floor, making Mario inquire, "What the hell are you doing, Peach?"

"Pimple alert!" she countered after fixing the mess she made before hurtling out of the room. If she lingered any longer she would have heard the sound of Mario chuckling under his breath in amusement.

"I can't believe this!" Peach moaned as she sat in front of her dresser mirror, getting ready to pop the zit. Her fingers ready, she pushed the two sides of the pimple together, wincing as the pain increased before feeling the pop. She hurriedly grabbed a tissue, wiped away any pus and put alcohol on it, feeling the familiar burn. Only then did she sigh in relief and relax again.

_Thank God, that has been my first pimple since I was nineteen years old. Getting a pimple three years later is no fun experience, _Peach thought before putting the alcohol away and picking up her phone.

She won't be happy that I am calling," Peach muttered before touching the numbers on the screen, calling Samus's number. "But I have to do it anyway."

* * *

**A/N: Bland chapter, wasn't it? I apologize if it was a bit shorter than the others. All right guys, the drama will soon take a small step back and the romance shall be flushed forward from the fifth chapter onward. Hope you still like this story. :) Have a nice day.**


	5. Samus POV 2

In Need of a Miracle

**Disclaimer: Same.**

Chapter Four: Samus

* * *

Samus growled as she slammed her phone onto her bed after speaking with Peach, her brows knitted together in annoyance. She had just walked through the door when her phone began to ring in her black snakeskin bag. The blonde bounty hunter had picked up the call to hear a blabbering of speech from Peach, telling her that her beloved vase broke because of Mario, how she and Mario had fought over it, and how she found and eradicated her first pimple since three years ago.

The Metroid Bounty Hunter remembered that after the whole spiel dragged itself out that she told Peach to call her back with the nonsense another time. It just irritated Samus how much Peach leeched on her and Zelda to survive every fight she had with Mario. Personally she hoped they broke up and ended it, even if it sounded cruel. She loved the girl and couldn't see life without her as a friend but sometimes Samus wished she grew a spine and either fought back or dumped him on his behind.

"At least Zelda has her hand on Peach now with that "date" tomorrow with Peach and Mario," she muttered vehemently before going into her room to change out of her uniform and put on her usual attire, her blue jumpsuit. The words Peach said bombarded in her head and Samus groaned, knowing at once she was going to pour herself a glass of Yellowtail wine once she finished settling down in her house.

She sauntered into her kitchen and got the wine out of the fridge, getting a wine-glass out as well. As the Metroid Bounty Hunter poured the red wine into the glass she began to get the idea to have someone come over and have a few drinks with her. She knew Zelda was not an option; she was having a dinner date with Luigi, and Peach didn't drink so who could she call up to come over? Not even Marth was available; he was back in his home country, taking care of his mother for a few months. _He doesn't drink either...he's too modest at times with alcohol..._

The answer came to her an instant as she took a sip of the wine and put the glass back down on the table. He was always available, disregarding how he always claimed to be 'busy'. He worked under the same precinct as she did in the city, and was her right hand man. However lately he had been skipping out of work and if Samus called him up to ask him how he was he would always say, "I'm retired, remember." But then he'd always come to work the next day. He always did. _Stupid man..._

Samus picked up the phone and dialed his number, waiting for it to be picked up and answered. Exactly four rings sounded before his sleepy voice gruffly asked, "Samus?" He always sounded sleepy unless the topic of drinking and talking came up in a conversation or if he was drinking his favorite beer, then he became animated.

"Yes Snake, it's me. Listen, I had a tough day at work today and just need some down time. Care to come over and have a drink with me now?"

"Captain Falcon being a douchelord again to ya?" Snake queried instead and Samus heaved a heavy sigh, giving him his answer before she spoke, "He always pisses me off, I hate it."

"Where are you calling from? The precinct?"

"No, my house."

"Interesting."

"So...are you coming over or am I going to try calling someone else?"

"I'll be there in five." Then the line hung up and Samus had to shake her head. The conversations she had on the phone with the retired gunman were always like this, but he always came over whenever she asked. She knew Snake since they met in the Brawl Mansion about three years ago and she would always think about the time when they first met, what the first thing that came out of his mouth was: "You look to be a stickler for wine, aren't you."

It made her laugh even now and she knew without a doubt he would bring some of his homemade wine just for her, even if she had a bottle of wine in the house currently. _And that is how a friendship is born. _She snorted out a laugh at the thought.

Due to Snake residing in Queens he didn't live so far away from Samus's house in Long Island. Since he was a driver that maintained sixty-five miles an hour he got to places quicker than most drivers in did in all reality.

Samus, meanwhile, took out the Budweiser and Heineken beer bottles, two types of beer that Snake favored and always asked for whenever he came over to drink. She scratched at the skin on the back of her hand before looking at her nails, the stubs that Snake sometimes picked fun at when he was bored of the current conversation.

True to Snake's word, the retired gunman arrived at Samus's house in five minutes, knocking twice on the door. Samus came over and let her friend in, who looked about and remarked, "Nice place."

"You've been over here how many times? Who are you kidding?" Samus asked, arching an eyebrow at him. In his hand was a bag, with a bottle of wine inside if Samus didn't know any better.

"Your beer is waiting for you on the table," Samus stated simply and Snake nodded before heading to the kitchen, the bounty hunter right behind him.

"What's going on in life? Anything new besides the 'same old same old'?" he queried as he popped open the bottle and took out a beer mug from the freezer.

"Well, you know; dealing with life really takes it out on me sometimes," Samus said as she sat down, sipping her wine again.

"Touche." Snake sat down across from her and put the bag on the table, unveiling a wine bottle as he took the item out and showed her.

"I knew it. You always make me wine and I don't even ask for it more than half the time. You better stop this," Samus giggled and Snake shook his head at her. She knew he would do it regardless if she liked the kind gesture or not; he was very stubborn about what he decided to do, not letting anyone else change his ways. Then Samus noticed that a few pieces of the gunman's hair looked pointy and stuck up from the other hairs around them. "Hey! Why don't you finally let me cut your hair, just this once."

"Are we going to go on about my mullet again?"

"Oh, but of course, Snake. Between you and me...it's a conversation starter."

"Really? So when you are at the precinct and you want to talk to someone, you bring up my hair."

"Definitely." Samus laughed and Snake joined in before taking a swig of beer from the chilled mug he held.

"So, tell me now, how are you doing with your woman? She causing you any trouble?" the Metroid Bounty Hunter asked, folding her hands on the table as she leaned closer to the gunman.

"Nah, Tara's too refined and introverted to cause me any trouble. Though if she does...I'll know who to call."

"That's right!" Samus began to feel her mind slow as memories popped up; she focused on them. She began to reminisce about the Brawl Mansion and the friends she had made there before she moved to New York. Naturally when she had a few drinks it would spur up old memories, such as the time when Samus used to smuggle the wine in the cellars to her room to have a drink after stressful days. It would always make Master Hand question his brother on where the wine was going.

It was only when she finally refocused again that she found that Snake was looking at her with a quirked eyebrow, beer mug empty.

"You looked half-lost there for a moment. You all right?" he said and Samus's eyes narrowed as her mouth opened before she sneezed into her elbow.

"Bless you."

"Thanks, anyway, I was just thinking about the Brawl Mansion and everything that went on at that place back then. Do you ever miss that place?" she asked and Snake pretended to be trying to think hard.

"No, not really. If you mean do I miss the people, then yes. But the standard of fighting everyday just for money was really cheap. There weren't any other jobs we could do such as gardening and doing landscape? Because those are real jobs."

"They didn't even give you enough money if you came out on top in the annual Tourneys. And the money always went fast, right?"

"True...I remember when I bought Mario and myself lattes from Dunkin' Donuts that one time because we were in the area. It was the only store that was five minutes from the Brawl Mansion and we decided to go inside to buy it. I almost came up empty when we were told of the price; I only had two dollars on me and the latte was two dollars and twenty five cents each. Good thing Mario spotted me or we would have had to leave the place without buying anything. I'd always be wondering where that money went; what did I do, shove it in the bank and forget about it?"

"Yeah I bet Wario stole it under your nose and used it to buy his slimy garlic that he ate right after dinner. Right after dinner! Remember that guy?" Samus queried and Snake nodded.

"How could I or anyone else there forget? His flatulence stunk up the place like a pile of shit does in a small porta-potty."

"Language!" the blonde-haired bounty hunter admonished and Snake threw his hand in the air.

"Oh so it's all right for you to curse, but not me."

"I do not curse!"

"Yes you do; you won't imagine the slander I heard coming from your mouth when you're piss-drunk."

"You're way over your head, Snake. I bet your wife thinks you curse like a truck driver."

"She probably does." Snake poured more beer into his mug. "She is the epitome of purity and doesn't say a foul word about anybody, even if they piss her off. I think cursing offends her or something like that."

"No." Samus drew the word out after she took a big drink of wine. "Honestly, no one is ever that perfect."

"That may be true, but think about it, and you met my wife before, but has she ever cursed if she made a mistake or dropped something, Samus?"

"Not while there's a guest around, you silly headband-wearing freak."

"Stupid blonde-haired jumpsuit wearing woman."

"Nosy mullet-haired alcohol drinker."

"You're one to talk."

"Well I don't skip out on work, Sergeant Snake."

"And I don't drink wine obsessively, High Officer Samus."

"Are you teasing with me? Can't get enough with your own wife so you come to banter with me and satisfy that need?" Samus giggled as the alcohol began to take its effect.

"Yeah, definitely." Snake shook his head in amusement and took a drink. "And what time are you going to let me go home again?"

"Um...that will be a cause for concern, I mean I wasn't thinking that far ahead when we planned that you come over tonight. Too busy living in the now."

"I think you're too busy flirting with me than thinking rationally," Snake countered playfully.

"Flirting!? You have a wife, you damn fool! I'd be crazy to try and '"flirt", as you put it, with you. Remember, strictly friends?"

"And you've been single for how long?"

"Okay, shut up about that," the bounty hunter retorted with a smile, glad when the feeling that had been bothering her for the past three days didn't try to trip her up in this moment.

"Right, you'll be the old craggy woman with ninety cats that young girls always fear they'll become when they are socially alone."

"I am not such a big fan of cats, you know that, or did you forget already?"

"All right." Snake rolled his blue eyes. "Ninety dogs then, are you happy?"

"Immensely." The friends laughed before changing the topic.

"So what's going on with the 'ole drama queens?" Snake asked as he thumbed the framed picture hanging on the wall. It was an island picture when Samus, Peach, and Zelda escaped the Brawl Mansion one day to have a private vacation and go to the beach. Peach had her hands on Samus's bare shoulders and Zelda was hugging the bounty hunter, a look of sheer joy on her face.

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" Samus growled and Snake put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Can you blame me? Every time I ask about them they are always going on about something, whether it's Peach and Mario fighting over and over or Zelda breaking down for some reason. Zelda and Luigi are still together, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are chugging along for now...until the next argument happens."

"Doesn't he always make it up to her by buying her some sweet crap for forgiveness?" the retired gunman inquired.

"Yeah, he buys her flowers or chocolate or something gushy along those lines."

"And she accepts it?"

"Yeah."

"That's total bullshit." Snake shook his head. "If it was me in that situation I would have just dumped her and ended it. Why does Zelda accept his desperate attempts to keep her attached at his hip?"

"She loves him, Snake. I know you can relate with your wife. You love her too."

"We don't yell at each other in public, though, Samus. And plus we are married. Zelda and Luigi are just dating. How many months are they in the relationship again?"

"Five months, Snake."

"Damn...they aren't going to last at this rate with all those immature fights and, frankly, I think that that's for the best."

Samus let the words soak into her alcohol laced brain and she paused in taking another sip, the wine glass rim touching her lips. His words were harsh, but in a way...they were true.

"And then there's Peach and Mario...and I know they've been going out for a few years. Why aren't they getting married? Don't they live together in Manhattan?" Snake continued as if Samus wasn't there.

"Yes, but they can't afford a huge wedding party here in New York with the meager amounts of salary they have currently.

"Why can't they just get married in the damn Mushroom Kingdom and get it over with already?"

"I don't know," Samus groaned, rubbing the corners of her eyes. "Go ask her if you're so willing to break your neck to find out more about them."

"Don't they fight too?"

"Yeah, their fights are worse than Zelda's and Luigi's. And it seems that recently they have been fighting everyday or having some sort of issue."

"Wow...you are up to your chin in drama, woman. Glad that I'm not ever involved in those affairs."

"Yeah, good thing." They were silent for a moment, not drinking, just looking off and thinking, enjoying each other's companionship without speaking.

* * *

Once Snake left, Samus felt horribly alone for an unexplainable reason and put the wine the gunman had brought for her in the fridge. Her head pounding, she headed to her room to lay down and possibly sleep. It was only eleven-thirty-four, and since tomorrow was Tuesday, she knew she would have a slightly easier day at work.

Since the precinct she worked on was on 151th Street and 100th street she had to commute at least three hours on mornings with heavy traffic to get there. _Thank God that I'm the manager of the whole precinct. As soon as I arrive is when I open my doors, and everyone else can wait outside for me._

However once Samus decided, on a whim, to check her phone she saw a voicemail icon flashing on the sunset wallpaper on the screen.

"If that's Peach I'm gonna bug out," Samus growled and dialed the voicemail number.

"You have one unheard message," the recorded woman droned and Samus rolled her eyes at the recording's voice. "First unheard message." Then. "Hey Samus! I bet you didn't know it but today is my birthday!" It was Zelda and Samus shook her head in amusement. _Well, duh..._

"Anyway, I just had a fan-tastic dinner with Luigi and he plans on giving me a surprise later tonight. Cue the winky face! I'm so excited! Well...call me back tomorrow or whenever you can so we can talk in full about the deets. I already briefed Peach on everything and she is just so psyched. All right, girlie? So call me when you can! Love you, good night Sammie!" Then the message ended. Samus deleted it and shut her phone off so no one else, be they solicitors or friends, could reach her.

The words that Snake had said about Zelda's and Luigi's relationship stuck in her mind and she began to think, _I wonder how long Zelda and Luigi will last for in this relationship. I mean, it has only been five months and they are already getting stuck in mini ruts every now and then. While that's normal...it's just so nauseating sometimes how lovey-dovey they act to each other after a fight. Perhaps Snake is right and they will break up...oh I don't know! I can't even think straight with my head hurting so much. Damn wine; I love it, but it hates me!_

After setting her alarm for nine 'o clock AM exactly she undressed, shimmying out of her jumpsuit and into her pajamas. By the time she finished putting her clothes in the hamper and brushing her teeth she felt so groggy and dizzy that she hoped the alarm would wake her the next day. So as Samus collapsed into bed she put the alarm next to her ear and felt everything else fade away as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Samus dreamed that she was standing on the promontory, a cold wind buffeting her from all sides. She grimaced and wrapped her arms around her body to preserve her warmth. Then the cold relentless wind augmented and she gasped as its chill ripped past her jumpsuit to freeze her vulnerable skin underneath. It was so cold, colder than any winter on Long Island, and Samus loved the brisk weather. However this was different...it was a relentless nightmare of nature, and it was now hungry for vulnerability and fear._

_ "Don't worry, I got you," murmured a voice as the wind whipped and snapped its teeth and Samus tried to turn and see who it was, but she found that she couldn't move at all. She couldn't only listen and feel as the mysterious man wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to his warmth. She sighed as the chill spirited away, and she nestled into his warmth. 'Who is this?' she wondered as the warm feelings in her escalated._

_ The feelings were unlike any that Samus had felt before and as she let the warmth engulf her she felt her vision fade, the warmth still being preserved in her heart._

* * *

**A/N: Heehee! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I have been busy with life and am getting all my homework, tests, and other things down pat. So I apologize for the delay and I hope you liked this chapter. :D Next chapter will focus more on the budding romance (It will be a Samus and Zelda chapter) I hope you still like this story! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Samus and Zelda's POV

In Need of a Miracle

**Disclaimer: "..."**

Chapter Five: Zelda

* * *

Laying in bed with her boyfriend, slick skin touching, and hearts beating as one was all Zelda wanted in this moment. This heated moment was what she lived for when she and Luigi were alone. Hungered for it. Now that it was over she found herself wishing that it had lasted much longer.

Now Luigi was nestled against her, eyes closed, breathing slow as he slept, his body limp and fatigued. She clutched him tighter against her own body before she too went to sleep, her dreams a repeat of what they had done.

* * *

As soon as she woke up she looked to see that Luigi was dressed and looking at her with a sweet expression in his blue eyes.

"Good morning love," he murmured as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips before drawing away to let her get up from bed. She giggled and held her bedsheets around her naked body, indicating that Luigi should look away or leave the room. Even if it wasn't the first time Zelda still felt somewhat prudish due to her heritage. Luigi chuckled and turned to look out the window as the Hylian woman decided to put on a simple shorts and tank top combination.

She didn't want to be the woman of her race and status today; she wanted to be a normal human being for once. Zelda also braided her hair for an added supplement to her very low-key outfit.

"All right love, you can look again," Zelda said and Luigi looked back at her and nodded.

"I always said you looked good in a tank top, Zelda," Luigi remarked as he gave her a once over and the Hylian princess felt a small blush of embarrassment flush her face.

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do."

The couple looked at each other with smile on their faces before they left the bedroom after kissing once and headed into the kitchen.

"Toast?" Zelda queried as she plugged in the toaster oven into the outlet. Luigi nodded. "Two slices of toast, please."

"I think I'll have the same as well." Zelda took out four slices of Martin's Dutch Bread, placing them in the toaster and pushing down the lever.

"Preferable drink, Luigi?"

"Water."

"I'll have the same. Butter for your toast?"

"Nah, I'll just eat them plain. I want to try and lose some weight," Luigi said, patting the small pouch of his stomach.

"You don't have to lose weight, stop that talk now," Zelda admonished, shaking a finger at her boyfriend. "Don't be so conscious of yourself around me."

"All right then," the Italian plumber said with a shrug of his small shoulders and the Hylian women took out the water pitcher from the fridge and two glasses, pouring the water into them.

"What do you have going on tonight, Zelda?" Luigi asked once the toast popped up, looking crispy and ready to eat.

"Tonight Peach and Mario are going on a date to their favorite restaurant and I have been invited to chaperone."

"Why? Isn't it their date?" Luigi asked quizzically after he swallowed a bite of toast with water.

"Well technically, yeah. But they had a major fight yesterday and Peach wants me to be there in case something is to happen tonight."

"I don't understand why my brother and Peach always fight. Mario always tells me that Peach seems to irritate him with something or other. I don't know if I was supposed to tell you that though." Luigi looked suddenly worried.

"No, you were supposed to tell me that. I am Peach's friend; she should be able to hear the honest truth from her fiance," Zelda said, a hard tone in her voice.

"If Mario is going to try and start something with her again then this time I'm getting involved."

"What did they fight over yesterday anyway? Burned food?" Mario's younger brother inquired. "Because that doesn't seem too life threatening to me."

"Mario had broken Peach's vase that her grandmother passed down to her. She was devastated."

"On purpose? Did Mario break it on purpose?"

"Peach never said...but I have this feeling that it was accidental, Luigi. You should have seen Peach yesterday when she stormed over after you left for work. My Goddess! She burst into tears and everything right at this table."

"Are they fine now, Zelda?"

"For now, yeah. But tonight may change their relationship...I don't know."

"Let's hope it all sorts out, you know? I mean I have always seen Mario with Peach and Peach only. I can't possibly think of him being with another woman, truthfully," Luigi said as he forked a piece of his second slice of toast in his mouth.

"Same here. They've been together for so long that I want them to be married and live happily ever after," Zelda said with a gushy smile and Luigi chuckled.

"Isn't that only a theme in love stories for girls and children?

"So what? I still believe in it. Look I know that Peach is in need of a miracle and I want to help make that happen. You understand, right?"

"Oh absolutely I do, love." Luigi was nodding his head. "But I'm just saying that nothing is ever perfect in a relationship."

"I know." Zelda let loose a small sad sigh. "I know. And sometimes I wish that that was never the case, you know?"

They ate their breakfast in silence for a bit and soon Luigi got up to leave for work.

"I'll call you later on so we can plan on a day out again, all right? My schedule sometimes has me so locked up to my chin in work that I can't escape from it at all to be with you," he said and Zelda wiped her mouth of toast crumbs with a napkin before going up to give him a kiss.

"Good luck then, and don't worry about not seeing me. If worst comes to worst we can just plan at day out on Friday. You're always off then, right?"

"Yeah." Luigi kissed her back before leaving, Zelda waving as she saw him off out the door.

"Love you!" Zelda called out and Luigi called back, 'Love you too, babe."

Then Zelda closed the door and raced into her room as her ringtone began to blare out, Link's caller I.D visible on the screen.

"Can't get enough of me? You already called me yesterday," Zelda said as soon as she picked up and Link make a pout sound.

"Aw, come on, you are starting to limit when we talk and how many times a week? Too bad! I will call you whether you like it or not," he said in a dramatic voice, making the Hylian woman giggle.

"I know. I am just kidding. Wow some people take me seriously."

"Careful Zels, are you cheating on me with your boyfriend? I hear a beeping coming from your side of the line," Link said and Zelda looked to see that Peach was trying to call as well.

"You and those wolf hearing senses of yours. I can't believe you heard that before I did."

"That's because I'm the hero of time Uh! Beat that!" he said just as Zelda accepted Peach's call.

"Hi girlie!" Peach squealed over the phone and Link gasped in mock shock.

"My Goddess Zelda! When did your voice get so high pitched? ...oh, It's just you, Peach. How are you doing today? Do you like interrupting my girl's and my conversation?"

Zelda began to laugh, unable to respond, and Peach playfully replied, "Oh yeah. I love it, especially when a nosy boy picks fun at my voice."

"Hey! I'm not a boy, I'm a real man!" Link replied and Zelda called out, "Link you are going to make me wet myself; stop making me laugh. I'm literally crying over here."

"See how much Zelda loves me? She cries like this every time she and I speak, Peach. I'm telling you."

"I know, Link. Zelda you better watch out that Luigi doesn't catch you on the phone with us. He'll think you're going over the edge into the no no zone."  
Link snorted and Zelda said mischievously, "He's at work; he doesn't have to know."

The three friends laughed for a bit, then Zelda said, "So Peach, what are you calling for?"

"What a question!" Peach feigned mock offense. "I need your opinion, girlie. Which dress shall I wear for the date with Mario tonight?"

Link gagged over the line however Zelda and Peach ignored him.

"How about the red one? It will bring out the color in your cheeks and make you look flushed. As if this is a, wink wink, first date."

"Omigosh! Zelda you are brilliant!" the Mushroom Kingdom princess squealed and the sound of her jumping up and down could be heard from her line.

"Naturally," the Hylian women said and Link gave a chuckle.

"I'll skedaddle so you ladies can finish up your make-up and dressy talk," the Hylian hero said and Zelda called out, "No! Link, don't leave! We haven't talked since yesterday!"

"Yeah Link, don't skive out on us! Tell me what earrings I should wear," Peach chimed in and Link groaned.

"Oh Goddess... Um...I don't know? The red ones?" he said, sounding confused. Peach squealed and clapped her hands."Yes Link! Ohmygod like, that earring color matches my dress! You could pass for a dress-up manager! You sly thing you."

"Only the best from the great green tunic-wearing hero," Zelda said and Link chuckled.

"Just what I wanted to hear," he muttered in mock annoyance. The two princesses giggled again and then Peach said, "But seriously Zelda, what is up with Samus? Did you speak to her yet? I mean she was all like...bitchy yesterday when I called her."

"Why? Did you, I don't know, disturb her during work?" Zelda replied and Peach hemmed and hawed.

"Well...I...yeah."

"That's why. You know that our favorite loving woman always is busy. We have to give her space to keep her that way."

"I guess so...but I mean this was like, my first pimple I was trying to talk about that with her but she just hung up on me. My first pimple in three years. Come on! That's a major cause for concern."

"I'm sorry, what?!" Link exclaimed as he jumped into the conversation. "All I heard was you saying pimple in three years and I am scared."

"I popped my first pimple since three years ago, Link! I was so horrified because people only get pimples if they're stressed or something."

"You're disgusting, Peach, talking about pimples," Link said and Zelda replied to Peach, "You can get acne from genetics or not having proper hygiene."

"Ew, why the hell are we talking about pimples anyway? Change the subject please, someone." Link gagged again and Zelda shook her head in amusement.

"Will do. Now Link, who is that girl you said you were going to go out with again?"

"Zelda...um I believe you heard me wrong. I told you three days ago that I was going to hang out with Mario and Snake in Central Park. Get a hearing aid, woman. I am happy being single at the moment."

"Trying to, but it's too expensive," Zelda shot back playfully.

"So how did that go, Link?" Peach queried.

"Snake fell asleep somehow, I don't know why, and Mario was looking pissed. It was not cool at all. He was muttering something about changes and he just looked so pissed off and his hands were clenching."

Peach suddenly fell silent and Zelda narrowed her eyes. _What had Peach and Mario fought about three days ago? Not about the whole T.V, business, right?_

"Look guys, I gotta go. I um...bye." Then Peach hung up and Zelda blinked once.

"What the...was it something I said?" Link asked and the Hylian princess answered, "Something's up...lemme call her again and see if she will explain."

"All right. Wait, there's another beep. Is she calling you again?"

"No. It's a text from her and it says: 'Plz dont call me. Im fine but at the same time im not. I will see you tonight at the date thing though.'"

"Something is up indeed, Zelda." Link agreed with her and she sighed. "I might as well get going as well. I have to go to the deli for cold cuts."

"All righty then Zelda. See you around sometime. Call me when this all blows over, okay?" Link said.

"I will. Bye Link." Zelda hung up and re-read Peach's text message again before trying to pick out its meaning. _At least she will be fine later tonight to make it to the date._

* * *

And Peach was, for she texted Zelda later on in the afternoon about the restaurant they planned on eating in for the date. They met outside Uno's Chicago Grill Restaurant and Zelda remarked, "Oh Peach you look gorgeous tonight!"

"Thank ya baby doll!" Peach replied as she flounced over in her red dress and sparkling earrings and Mario came over, a neutral look on his face as he said, "I didn't know Zelda was coming as well."

"Well, I thought this restaurant would be better with three people instead of two," Peach replied lamely, lying, and Zelda tensed somewhat. The Hylian woman knew that this wouldn't go well, but she waved it off and followed the couple inside the restaurant. _It better turn out good, for all the trouble I put into planning this..._

* * *

Samus

She sat at her desk, contemplating the dream she had last night as she wrote down her signatures for pensions, bills, and wrote documents back to other precincts on what they should include in their buildings. Her uniform was beginning to make her skin itch and she rubbed the back of her neck where she had already scratched with furious intensity.

The clock on the wall ticked and showed that the time was eight twenty-two PM as she gave it a quick glance. _Only an hour and a half left to go before my shift is done..._

Samus looked up as his footsteps sounded outside her door before he entered her room and closed the door behind him, looking as rigid and grim as usual. He looked to be the kind of man that wouldn't even laugh if someone cracked a really good joke in front of him. However there was something to his bluntness that appealed to Samus. He was the perfect man for a job like this, showing no mercy to those he felt deserved it and being balanced and rational when he was in the right. The perfect combination for a man you worked beside during work, a man many needed in tough situations.

"You know, in all my years that I have known you, I would have never guessed you'd become a police officer for God's sake. You're a damn mercenary from a different land, Ike."

He blinked, then grabbed a Dixie cup from the holder on the side of the water dispenser and began to fill it up halfway as he always did. "So?"

"It just makes me think sometimes, that's all," she elaborated and Ike chose to sit in the cushioned seat in front of her chestnut-colored desk, looking right into her eyes.

"So, what brings you into my office? Usual trivialities?"

"No, those have been taken care of, Samus. You have assigned me to guard this room in the after hours after you leave."

"Are you? Did I tell you that? I don't remember having told you that." Samus felt bemused as she flipped through the book where she made all the plannings. Then, right under where the date read July seventeenth were the words in red ink, "Ike assigned to Major Office for guarding duty after Sunset shift."

"Oh..." Samus drew the word out. "It appears that I had after all. Sorry for the confused demeanor, Ike."

"It's no problem. Just here to remind you, I guess." His lips quirked in a fleeting half smile before resetting to their original position.

"Good thing." Samus wrote down one more sentence to her current document before looking up at Ike again, putting her pen down on the desk in the holder after clicking it. "So, you will stand right in front of the safe and guard it. Things of valuable nature are in there that I don't want any robber to get his or hers hands on for their own. Not just the safe though, you are to guard all the file cabinets and my desk especially."

"What is in that safe anyhow, Samus?" the blue-haired man asked, jabbing a finger at the metal locked compartment.

"As I said before, things of valuable nature." What was really in the safe was Samus's first hundred dollar bill, her old power suit she used while bounty hunting back in Planet Zebes, and an unusable wallet full of sayings and pictures of Samus, Peach, Zelda, and the other friends they hung out with when they were younger. _Ike doesn't have to know what it all really is anyway._

Ike took a drink of the water and put the cup down; he didn't pry or venture further in the conversation of the safe box. Samus knew that this was one of the good qualities of the retired mercenary; when something was important to someone, he was respectful enough not to delve deeper into it.

Then his masculine jaw clenched and Samus watched as he squished the small cup in his hands.

"What now? she inquired and Ike replied, "Why does Captain Falcon always have to make a mound out of a molehill? He was berating everyone about how slow they had driven to work, timing them with a stop watch and telling them their "racing" times. As if he was rating them."

"Isn't it childish to tell on someone when they haven't done anything truly hazardous, especially coming from an adult?"

"No, not if it is preventing them from taking his or her job seriously, as Captain Falcon has an issue with. He has a personal grippe with everyone, I have noticed, especially with you."

"Be advised that I deal with his shenanigans more so than anyone else does. You can go ahead and tell him the answer to who always gets to work before anyone else is even four blocks away from the precinct." Samus heard a growl in her voice. Ike remained impassive as he said, "I understand Samus."

"Good, because no one seems to do that anymore," the Metroid Bounty Hunter replied. Then there was silence between them for a moment.

"Where is Snake today? Isn't he supposed to be in this room for today?" Ike queried, his blue eyes questioning.

"Took off work again. The same old, same old, you know this, Ike. You're the only other man in this whole precinct that stays on top of things. If there was such a thing, I'd classify you as my left hand-man, but I am not left handed, so...that's out, Ike."

"He's coming back tomorrow?"

"As always. Claiming he's retired and all, but he's really not." Samus felt at ease talking with Ike, no matter how shortened the sentences seemed. One couldn't become too casual in a police precinct, especially not someone whom was the High Officer of the whole building. It had taken her a long road to get to the status she held now and she didn't want to ruin it by being who she was outside of work.

She knew that Ike knew this as well, which was why their conversations were professional. However Samus wanted to see Ike outside of the precinct building suddenly, to know more about his life and maybe make him more than just a lieutenant police officer. She wanted to make him a friend, as she had with Snake.

Samus knew Ike was strong, stronger than she could ever be and his battle prowess back in the Brawl Mansion proved that as he won Tourney after Tourney. He also was very handsome, a quality she had been pushing down over the years, focusing only on her life and not love. However, ever since that time when she was tanning on her boat with Peach and Zelda in the late spring, those feelings have been surging in her relentlessly and have only augmented as time continued. _How long can I go on as staying single?_

"Hello? Earth to Samus! Your phone is ringing." Ike waved a hand in front of her face and she flinched at the motion before refocusing on his face. She felt slightly embarrassed for zoning out and thinking about him instead of her work.

Then she heard her ringtone and muttered, "Now why didn't I shut that off this morning... Perhaps I was still recovering from my slight hangover to remember."

Ike quirked a blue eyebrow at her words but she ignored him as she saw that the caller I.D was Zelda.

"If it's not one thing, it's another," Samus growled. "Hello?" she said into the phone as she picked up the call, an irritated tone in her voice.

"Samus? Thank the Goddess you picked up my call!"

"Well, it's not as if you have been calling me over and over, Zelda," Samus replied. "What's the deal, and make it snappy."

"It's Peach... Samus. She just broke down about two minutes ago because she and Mario were fighting at the restaurant table. It was bad, really bad! I mean, she ran out of the restaurant after calling Mario a prick and I don't know where she went. Please Samus! You have to come to Uno's Chicago grill and meet me outside the front door to try and find her!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What do you think happened to cause the fight? Will Samus go to the restaurant? And where could Peach have fled to? Find out next time in In Need of a Miracle! :D**


	7. Peach and Zelda's POV

In Need of a Miracle

**Disclaimer: "..."**

**Note: Language use in this chapter. Read at your own risk (That's why it's rated T and the invisible T+)**

Chapter Six: Peach

* * *

She half expected Zelda to come tearing after her when she fled from the restaurant. She expected the Hylian woman to try and stop her, to talk with her and take her side. Both things never happened, and she was all alone as she raced through the Upper East Side, heading to the one place she could trust, Central Park.

When her red dress's hem ripped due to her reckless dashing Peach didn't care about anything anymore as she blindly dodged people, hearing them exclaim curses and leap out of her way. Never had she felt such anger and chagrin before in her life and as the Mushroom Princess saw the opening to the park she finally slowed, bosom wrenching with every explosive breath she exhaled and inhaled.

The moon leered down on her from above and the princess shook a fist at it, then hurried to a bench and sidled down onto it, sobbing, hands covering her face. She was glad to be alone while she broke down; Peach hated to be disturbed or seen crying out in public.

After quelling the animal noises coming from her sobs she clenched a fist to rein her emotions back into composure. She slouched in the bench and picked at her hair, tidying any flyaways and hair pieces that were out of place.

"What an asshole he is...a stupid arrogant prick..." she muttered, shaking her blonde head. "How dare he disrespect me. The princess of a kingdom...how dare he."

Peach gasped as she finally came to terms as she looked down at her dress's hem, knowing that it was now ruined.

"My dress..." she whispered, feeling ready to cry again. "How careless of me to rip such a lovely outfit...the one my mother had given me before she passed away."

Time continued and still there was no sign of Mario or Zelda. _Are they even concerned that I just ran out of a restaurant? Do they even care?_

She threw down her dress hem, folding and unfolding her gloved hands. She spotted the engagement ring on her right hand, glowering at her on its respectable finger. Peach felt the urge to crush it or burn it to watch the metal liquify, but she held it back and huffed.

The light of the moon glowed down on her and just as she was about to stand up and start walking she heard her name being called by a feminine voice.

"PEACH! Where are you!?"

She waited, knowing it was Zelda, and soon the Hylian princess spotted her, upping her pace to reach her. Peach realized that Samus was with her as well and knew Zelda had called her up to help. But what shocked her was the fact that a man was with Samus, blue eyes blinking stoically.

"Peach! Oh my Goddess! Why did you run away? I fretted for your very well being!" Zelda exclaimed and embraced Peach after the Mushroom Princess stood from the bench.

"Can someone please explain to me what in hell happened here?" Samus's eyes were blazing and Peach grimaced as Zelda drew back and let the Mushroom Princess go.

"Because I was in the middle of important paperwork and now this happens." The blonde bounty hunter looked from Zelda to the Mushroom princess.

"Mario was being a giant ass to Peach and she couldn't take it anymore...so she ran out of the restaurant." Zelda glanced at Samus, then turned back to Peach. "But seriously Peach, why couldn't you have fought his words back? Didn't I tell you that you have to stick up for yourself?"

"Would you be able to fight back if Mario called you a fat couch potato of a bitch who makes no money?" she shot back and the blue-eyed man said, "That's a low blow, coming from Mario..."

"You're damn right it is, Ike." Samus looked at him. _That's who the guy is, _Peach thought, just now noticing his blue hair, identifying him. _What is Samus doing with him?_

"Yes, I'd call him out on his low qualities," Zelda said in response to the Mushroom Kingdom royal's words.

"Well you're different than I am, Zelda..." Peach slid back into the bench and the Hylian woman came over to sit next to her.

"So...mind telling me what happened that caused such a big uproar that I "had" to leave work?" The Metroid Bounty Hunter glared at them.

"Look, Mario and Peach were supposed to have a date tonight to try and make the wrongs right." Zelda looked up at her. "But...when the check came to pay for the food Peach told him she couldn't split the bill because she had no money. Mario then came out and, very assaholian like, told her that she had to shape up and stop being a couch potato bitch all the time. Peach then stood up and knocked the water glasses off the table and left."

"So you ran here. Why did you run?" Ike asked and Peach suddenly sniffled as she said, "Because I am a coward and a useless piece of fecal matter."

"Don't say such things!" Zelda admonished. But Samus nodded to what the Mushroom princess said.

"You're right Peach, you are. Because maybe if you had stuck up for yourself and maybe defended your honor, then possibly this wouldn't have happened."

"Samus!" Zelda looked at her.

"What, don't tell me it's false information. If Peach made more of an effort in asserting her place then Mario wouldn't be commanding over her."

Peach stated at her hands, her eyes blinking, and Ike sighed. "How did your relationship with Mario turn into this downfall?"

"Because I am a good for nothing fraud of a woman. I do nothing for Mario while he goes out and works. I sit at home and preen my nails and hair day and night, hoping I don't look like shit for him. Samus is right..."

"I meant how did it happen?"

"Well..." Peach trailed off, hesitant. "It all started the day Mario got me the engagement ring that now sits on my finger. It was so pretty and all, but I knew there was a price to it. I had to compromise and make some sort of effort in the relationship in order to prove I'm loyal. At first it was easy: cook him dinner every night, sleep with him, and have some sort of life. But over time...I began to slack. Mario started working overtime and I'd skimp out on my own duties. He would tell me time and again to go find a job but...I guess it just went in one ear and out the other." She laughed coldly.

"Soon our renting bill started to accumulate and the daily taxes had to be paid. What was worse was the fact that I started becoming addicted to watching Desperate Housewives on television... I would sit glued to the screen everyday from nine in the morning to twelve o' clock because they had these three hour marathons of the episodes. Mario really got pissed...always saying things like, 'You sit in front of that damn T.V instead of doing something productive.'

"It infuriated me because...like, you can't tell me what to do. So I refused to listen and watched my T.V from when he left for work, until he returned that night. Nothing ever got done anymore and..." Peach sighed sadly as she paused. "Our relationship started to tumble. I was very protective of the ring however...and always kept it on my finger...hoping...wishing it would help us. I knew he spent a fortune to get it for me and my only thanks to him is me sitting in front of the T.V.

"It started to get worse around four months ago...and it had stayed that way since," Peach finished as a solo tear rolled down from her cheek. Zelda embraced her and Samus stood in silence. An owl hooted from the trees as silence reigned.

"By the way...what are you doing here, Ike?" Peach asked after a long moment, wiping away the tear and composing himself.

"Samus is not required to leave work without an official from the precinct. We have to leave Captain Falcon in charge of the office," he said.

"And he better not be trying to crack the code to my safe or I'll kill him." The dark look in Samus's eyes proved that she wasn't kidding in what she was saying.

"Oh..." Peach said, then they all were silent for a moment.

"Mario is still waiting at the restaurant for you," Zelda said and then the Mushroom Kingdom princess puffed up, hands clenching.

"I'm not going back there so I can be yelled at in front of everyone. I'm not a damn child!"

"Either you do or you're stuck in this park for the night," Samus said and Peach's face twisted, then she nodded, conceding defeat.

"Then come with me you guys..." The princess's voice faltered as she stood, then walked off, Zelda matching her stride for stride. Behind her Peach could hear Samus and Ike hurrying to catch up, the bounty hunter talking to him in a mutter.

Peach felt distraught, no scratch that, she felt horrified at how she had to confront Mario again, who was probably steamed at her. Her posture slumped, but she refused to walk like a delinquent. Zelda's hand was on her shoulder so the Mushroom Kingdom royal threw her head high and walked as if nothing could stop her.

Her stomach began to roil as they neared the street of the restaurant and she found herself clenching her fists.

"It'll be fine, Peach. We're here for you," Zelda said and Peach nodded, her lips parting as her breath augmented somewhat. She had the urge to run her fingers through her hair and twirl it around her thumb.

The first thing she saw was Mario by the curb, a scowl on his face, and he was swinging the keys to the car in his hand.

"There you are!" he said and advanced over to her. "Where did you go?"

"I...went to the park to cool down...y'know?" Peach felt her hands fluttering at her sides.

Zelda stepped forward. "Peach realizes that she has hurt you even though it hadn't been anything physical. She came back here just to say..." "Oh please!" Samus interrupted the Hylian woman. "She came back because I forced her. Don't you dare make up excuses for her!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work, Samus? And Ike, what are you doing here?" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"I was. But then this happened and Zelda called me over to assist. Ike just came along for the ride," the blonde-haired bounty hunter said. Ike said nothing to this.

"I see." Mario nodded, then turned to his fiance. "Now Peach...do you understand that I had to help clean up the broken glass and spilled water from you pushing our glasses off the table? I had to pay the restaurant the whole thing for our meal, plus the mess you made."

"You have the nerve to blame me?" Peach felt her voice waver as her eyes narrowed. "How dare you!"

"Why the hell did I agree to do this!?" Mario asked, balling his hands into fists and tensing them at his sides. "All these stupid little attempts to get back together will never work Peach. You understand that? Nothing ever works and its always one thing or another."

"You don't know that." Her voice was small, insecure sounding, and he whirled on her.

"Who pays the rent? Who works everyday to make a living? Who saved your life over and over back in the day? Me! Why don't you respect that?" His voice softened. "Why must you have the T.V attached to your hip like a tumor?"

"I just can't help it." A tear now rolled down Peach's cheek, but she ignored it. "I just can't..."

"Why not?"

"I..." She choked on building emotion in her throat. "I'm just useless, all right!? I don't understand why you keep expecting things will get better. Because they won't! I'm not the best girlfriend that there is! I'm not the girl who busts her ass working day and night to pay rent in a home that is fit for immigrants! I'm just a princess...a lowly cowardly princess! But you have no right to claim I can't do anything. You can't!"

No one said anything after this. Silence reigned and even the city people outside had paused in their steps, listening.

"Peach..." Zelda trailed off, but Peach shook her head, eyes flickering. Mario put his hands in his pockets, a grimace on his face. But no one moved.

Then, Samus sighed. "I can't linger here anymore...Ike come on, let's go. We have to head back to work before it all goes up in flames from Captain Falcon."

"Right." Ike nodded, then followed behind Samus as they headed to the parked police car. The blue-haired man looked back at Peach once, then climbed into the car, shutting the door.

Zelda swallowed as the blonde bounty hunter drove away, then Peach took a deep breath and said, "Zelda...I think you should leave too. This is between Mario and me. Thank you...for being with me tonight though."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yeah...just fine. Go home. I'll talk to you later in any event."

"All right then. Good night Peach and Mario." Zelda inclined her head, then withdrew, heading to her car and opening the door, entering it.

Peach looked up at the moon, half-shrouded by the clouds and closed her aqua-colored eyes, feeling another tear leak from her eyelids.

* * *

Zelda's POV

Zelda gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, the scene replaying itself over and over in her head. How distraught Peach looked and sounded, the solemn despairing expression in Mario's face. What she thought was messed up was how Samus agreed with everything Peach said about herself. All those derogatives about her being useless and equivalent to...

"I know that Peach has a low esteem now...but couldn't Samus push her anger away for one second and at least see what I do? Sometimes the woman can be like a pit bull...with a bite that's equally worse as its bark." Zelda braked at the red light, two taxi cabs honking horns at each other in the left lane.

Once she parked a block away from her apartment, the Hylian walked into the building and climbed the stairs, reaching room seventy-eight and entering it.

"How did the date go?" Luigi asked as he sat up from the couch, putting the newspaper he was reading at the side of him as she entered the room.

"It..." Zelda shook her head. "was terrible. Peach and Mario had another fight and she broke down, bad. Can't you tell me why Mario acts this way? I mean, he is your brother. Maybe there are things he tells you instead of her, because he trusts you... I don't know. I just want to help this relationship and keep it going for them."

"I don't know, love. To be honest I don't have an answer for you." His blue eyes looked contrite.

"All right. Well, I'm gonna to go take a shower and go to bed, cuz I don't feel well." The Hylian Princess walked to Luigi and, after kissing him affectionately, she headed to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and running the hot water for the shower.

As she soaped up she couldn't help but think about Peach, but also something else niggled its way into her mind. About Samus and Ike being together. _What was Ike really doing with Samus in the first place? I know she knows a lot of guys but rarely does she bring them along with her to see friends. I mean I know Ike works with her but I just can't understand this. Usually I only hear about Snake from Samus. But Ike? What would interest Samus about bringing him?_

Zelda realized that Ike and Samus acted the same way in a weird sense: both of them were curt, but open to problems, and both of them worked at the same job and seemed to relate to one another. All the Hylian princess could remember about the mercenary was how powerful he was with that huge golden sword he wielded and his quiet calculating demeanor. Samus had been acquaintances with him during Tourney Season, helping him train and giving him pointers, but that was it. They never seemed to act close or friendly really. _But then again I don't know what happens while Samus goes to work..._

_I wonder what caused Ike to move to New York? That's a place I'd never expect to see him in, and Marth too. Why did two guys who are so commanding and draw blood with swords come live to a city of all places? I'd expect that they'd head back to their homelands like Pit, Kirby, and many of the others had._

It perplexed her, but she decided not to think on it anymore...for she was getting a headache and she didn't want to show Luigi how wretched she really felt.

"I need a miracle...my girls and I...we need miracles!" Zelda said and she felt hope for the first time blossom in her heart.

"Babe, you all right in there?" Luigi asked as he knocked on the door and Zelda nodded to herself.

"Yeah, love. Why?"

"Well, you've been in there for an hour already. Usually you take short showers."

"Are you kidding?" She felt surprised. "It doesn't even feel as though I had been in the shower for an hour."

"I just wanted to make sure you're all right." Luigi's footsteps indicated that he had left her alone. She sighed, then rinsed the last bit of conditioner out of her hair and shut the water off, feeling more fatigued than before.

After dressing in her night clothes, her damp hair wrapped in a towel, she lay in bed and read the next few pages of The Catcher in the Rye. She had been obsessed with the book ever since she first saw it at Samus's house and read a sample of it. Now she had her own copy to read whenever she wanted.

Zelda loved to read, she knew that as much. If she wasn't with her friends or partying occasionally with Link, then she was holed in her room with a book.

"Books are my husband for now," she said with a wink, then yawned. The words on the paper began to meld together as her eyes drooped. After catching herself falling asleep a few times she shut the book, kissed it and placed it on her beside dresser.

The Hylian woman shut the light off and went to sleep at once, feeling everything fade except for her doubts and worries.

* * *

Her dreams began with her, Marth, Link, Samus, and Peach at the beach. She was smiling and having a great time, and Zelda watched as Peach splashed water at Mario, who made a sudden appearance. Mario dropped everything in his hands and lunged at Peach, taking her into his arms and swinging her around as she squealed.

"You think they'll last?" The question burst from her lips as she watched the couple hold each other in the water, waves lapping around them and Marth looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sure they will." The soft spoken blue-haired warrior nodded, smiling. He brushed his bangs out of his face with his fingers before he stripped to his swim trunks and headed for the water. Link sidled up to Zelda and poked her unawares, making her yelp in surprise.

"Gotcha!" Link had the look of a smug cat on his face and Zelda shoved him as she whirled around to look at him, because she could. Both Hylians fought playfully, throwing sand at each other and having a great time, bear hugging each other at the end of it all.

_This is how life should be, _she thought. Then Zelda flinched as the words repeated themselves in her head. But n_ow...life is hard and this happiness is hard to find...except in dreams._

The dream faded, leaving Zelda in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone! I am so sorry for not updating this in what, two months? Gosh I am sorry! I know a lot of you were expecting this chapter and finally I was able to shell it out tonight. For all the people who loyally waited for this, being patient, I commend you. Thanks again for reading and just a reminder for you all, pairings may not be definite. Some may change, so don't keep your hopes up. Next chapter will delve more into drama, and it will be Samus's POV only next time. (If I get around to writing it). :D Ciao everyone!**


End file.
